The battle of the mike
by azoog
Summary: Kikyo and Kagome battle it out on the mike to see who get inuyasha. after the winner is annouced everyone else decides to test their skills on the stage
1. How it all begins

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha.  
  
General POV  
It was a warm and sunny day in sendoku time. Everything was calm and peaceful. It was the kind of day that would make you sick. Inuyasha would have loved to fall asleep if it wasn't for the constant shouts from the two mikos down below.  
He's mine and I'm not going to give him up. I'm taking his ass down to hell with me where he belongs". Screamed a certain dead and angry miko.  
Kagome was just as mad as she ever was.  
"Look you dead bitch. Why don't you just leave him alone? How do you know that he even wants to stay with you? Have you asked him if he even wants to go to hell with your ass of walking clay?"  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippou all stood on the edge of the clearing watching like spectators on the current situation.  
"Inuyasha don't you think we should stop all this madness before it gets to far?" asked a worried Sango.  
Inuyasha shook head no barely taking his eyes off the dean and the reincarnation of the two miko women.  
"I agree". Piped in a leching monk from between Sango and Inuyasha. "I'm interested in this thing that Kagome called cat fights. And if I'm lucky, I might get to see some of those clothes ripped off like she said happens sometimes." He added in quietly. Sadly enough both Inuyasha and Sango had heard his last comment and now there was a outline of the monk in the ground.  
Shippou shook his head from watching his adult companions bicker back forth between one another. 'They act like children and I should know I am one.'  
  
Kagome and Kikyo were still screaming insults at one another.  
  
Kagome's POV "You know what. I have a better idea. How about a little competition? I'll take you back to my time and we'll have a little singing contest" I told her and the others.  
'Heh this will be easy I've been taking singing lesson since I was three and not only that but I have won every single talent show because of this voice. Plus, I always get the lead roles in chorus, not to brag.'  
  
Kikyo's POV 'A singing contest huh.....well little miss reincarnation has just met her match. Singing was what I loved to do in my past time both dead and alive.' I nodded my head. "Bring it on." I told her. "I'll take you with anything, anytime, anywhere and I'll still beat you".  
  
Inuyasha's POV I watched as the girls made there arrangements to the competition in silence but I was starting to get pissed. 'how the hell are these girls gonna make arrangements to see who gets me when I don't even know what the hell is going on. It's just not right. ' "What about me don't I have a say in all of this." I finally screamed out. But I quickly slithered back into the dark corner I was in before when I got the death glare from the both of them. "No!!!" the two of them screamed in unison. 'Women....can't live with them can't live without them.'  
  
(General POV)The next day at Kagome's house.......  
Everyone from the day before was in Kagome's living room. Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippou were huddled in the farthest corner away from the huge black box that Shippou called a screaming Banshee in a box. "Come on you stupid piece of ........here we go now. Alright you guys......" her voice trailed off as she noticed that they were all shaking uncontrollably in the corner of the room. "Hey don't worry its not going to do anything. Now this thing is called a Chero-."  
"It's a banshee in there you captured it and now it's pissed!!" screamed Shippou still in the very back shivering behind Sango.  
"Oooookay then. Right this is a Cherokee machine and that's what were going to use for our little contest." She said. Everyone nodded and Shippou kept his mouth shut this time. Kikyo stood up and picked up a mike "Let's do this. Hell is waiting for me and Inuyasha." She said Kagome nodded.  
"This song is called the boy is mine by Monica and Brandy. I'm Brandy and Your Monica. Just read the words when they come up on the screen." Kikyo said nothing and the music began to play. ________________________________________________________________________  
Hey azoog here I've had this story in my head for so long please someone review and read some of my other stories. 


	2. the boy is mine

Disclaimer: I do not own this song or any of its characters Kagome] - Excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?  
  
[Kikyo] - Um hum sure. You look kind of familiar.  
  
[Kagome] - Yeah you do too but umm I just wanted to know do you  
  
know somebody named  
  
you you know his name.  
  
[Kikyo] - Oh yeah definitely I know his name.  
  
[Kagome] - I just wanted to let you know he's mine.  
  
[Kikyo] - Huh..no no he's mine.  
  
[Chorus] - You need to give it up  
  
Had about enough  
  
It's not hard to see  
  
The boy is mine  
  
I'm sorry that you  
  
Seem to be confused  
  
He belongs to me  
  
The boy is mine  
  
[Kagome] - I think it's time we got this straight  
  
Let's sit and talk face to face  
  
There is no way you could mistake  
  
Him for your man - are you insane  
  
[Kikyo] - You see I know that you may be  
  
Just a bit jealous of me  
  
But you're blind if you can't see  
  
That his love is all in me  
  
[Kagome] - You see I tried to hesitate  
  
I didn't wanna say what he told me  
  
He said without me he couldn't make  
  
It through the day ain't that a shame  
  
[Kikyo] - Maybe you misunderstood  
  
Cause I can't see how he could  
  
Wanna change something that's so good  
  
Because my love is all it took  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Kikyo] - Must you do the things you do  
  
Keep on acting like a fool You need to know it's me not you  
  
And if you didn't know it girl it's true  
  
[Kagome] - I think that you should realize  
  
And try to understand why  
  
He is a part of my life  
  
I know it's killing you inside  
  
[Kikyo] - You can say what you wanna to say  
  
What we have you can't take  
  
From the truth you can't escape  
  
I can tell the real from the fake  
  
[Kagome] - When will you get the picture  
  
You're the past, I'm the future  
  
Get away it's my time to shine  
  
And if you didn't know the boy is mine  
  
[Chorus]  
  
[Kikyo] - You can't destroy this love I found  
  
You're silly games I won't allow  
  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
  
You might as well throw in the towel  
  
[Kagome] - What makes you think that he wants you  
  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
  
This special place in my heart  
  
Cause he was my love right from from the start  
  
[Chorus][Kagome] - The boy is mine [Kikyo] - Not yours  
  
[Kagome] - But mine  
  
[Kikyo] - Not yours  
  
[Kagome] - But mine  
  
[Kikyo] - Not yours  
  
[Kagome] - But mine  
  
(Kikyo/Kagome) I'm sorry that you  
  
Seem to be confused  
  
He belongs to me  
  
The boy is mine  
  
The song finished and the room erupted in applause even for  
  
kikyo. The two of them blushed gently (a/n: can Kikyo really do that) .  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand got a bit misty in the eyes  
  
"Do you really care about me that way." he asked cautiously  
  
Kagome turned around and gave him a small smile looking pretty shy  
  
all of a sudden.  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippou turned silent. Kikyo huffed.  
  
"Yeah. I really do. Ever since the day I first met you. Even  
  
though you called me kikyo and then tried to attack me......" She went  
  
on.  
"Sorry..I didn't mean too." Inuyasha replied  
"Its okay Inu-kun it wasn't your fault."  
  
The two stared at each other for a while. Then, Kagome ran  
  
across the room, bulldozing Kikyo in the meanwhile, into Inuyasha's  
  
waiting arms. The two then met in a heated kiss and forgot about the  
  
other.  
  
Kikyo pulled herself out of the ground and growled at the site.  
  
She started to shake with anger as she let out an ear-spilting scream.  
  
The earth shook and flames flew up from the ground around her. A  
  
flash of light shook cut through the air then all was silent  
  
The startled group all sank to the floor and waited for something  
  
to happen. Nothing did.  
  
"About time that bitch went back to hell." shippou said.  
  
"..........................." *_* Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango stared  
  
at the little fox cub with the big mouth.  
  
Shippou started to feel uneasy under the heavy stares. "What I  
  
heard Miroku say it one time................ hey where is Miroku?"  
  
The small group searched the whole house and the frontyard but  
  
there was still no sign of the perverted Monk. Kagome started to get  
  
frantic.  
  
"Oh no, this isn't good I have just unleashed an unspeakable evil  
  
upon the world." She moaned "what am I gonna do.............."  
  
Meanwhile somewhere in the city of Tokyo, Japan................  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP !!!!!! THAT MAN JUST GRABBED MY ASSS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
WOW how sad is that sorry I took so long with this chapt. And I really hope this one  
  
brings out more review please people read and review man . 


End file.
